


It's Quiet Tonight

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [40]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, Yuuri is a good fiancé, my old writing oh god, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Victor has a migraine. Yuuri is a good fiancé.





	It's Quiet Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic originally written for a friend on my sneezehq tumblr and now posted here. Enjoy!

Yuuri frowns when he returns home to a dark, silent apartment. “Victor?” he calls out. Usually when he’s the last one home from practice, Victor will be lounging around in the living room watching old movies or Russian dramas; sometimes, to Yuuri’s horror, he’ll be attempting to cook dinner.

But today there’s no sign of his fiancé when Yuuri pokes his head into the living room. Concerned, Yuuri heads for their bedroom. Where could Victor be? “Victor? Are you okay?” There’s still no answer.

When he enters the bedroom, he’s horrified to find Victor sprawled across the floor, clutching his head. “Victor!” Yuuri gasps, and immediately rushes over to his side. “What’s wrong?”

“Too loud,” Victor mumbles, the words slurring together a bit. 

“Sorry, sorry,” murmurs Yuuri, immediately dropping his voice to a whisper as he crouches next to his fallen boyfriend. He’s doing his best not to panic, but seeing Victor in this much pain is terrifying for him. “Your head hurts?”

“Migraine,” Victor says carefully. It seems like it hurts him to talk. Yuuri thinks frantically for a moment about what he should do, before Victor gives a sudden sharp gasp. “Gonna puke.”

There’s no time to get him to the bathroom, and moving that far that fast would probably just make things worse. Instead, Yuuri carefully helps Victor sit up, moving slowly and carefully. He’s just in time for Victor to gag violently, bringing up a wave of vomit all over his lap. Yuuri cringes at the sound and smell, but Victor isn’t done yet. He coughs violently and spits more stomach acid on the floor before clutching at his head. “Ow,” he groans, his voice rough from throwing up.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Yuuri soothes, rubbing circles between Victor’s shoulder blades. “I knew you were overworking yourself today.” Yuuri stands and starts to head for the bathroom, outlining his plan to Victor. “I’m going to grab a towel and get you cleaned up. Then I’ll get you to bed. Is there anything else that you need?”

Victor gives him a weak smile. “That sounds wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
